


These Childhood Pains fade away with your Love

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Galaxy Garrison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” Shiro whined from where he sat at the desk.Keith bolted up from where he was laying on the bed. “You! You’re the one!”





	These Childhood Pains fade away with your Love

**Author's Note:**

> * shows up to the party half an hour late with tea * Yeah I don’t know if anyone’s done this for Sheith, but uh … here’s my take on how that convo went xD

It wasn’t until Keith brought up what Shiro thought about the ending to the sixth Harry Potter book that he realized what was happening. “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died,” Shiro whined from where he sat at the desk.

Keith bolted up from where he was laying on the bed. “You! You’re the one!”

“I-“ Shiro gave him a double-take before he looked down at the inside of his left wrist. He frowned at the words that were written there, the same ones that Keith had just uttered. “You know, that was not how I imagined those words would be said out loud.”

Meanwhile Keith has stood up and was angrily tapping at the words written on his wrist. “You see this you asshole? You were the one responsible for the confusion of kindergartner me and then the angst that fifth grade me had to go through when I realized who Dumbledore was. Thanks for running Harry Potter for me you asshole.”

Shiro frowned as he looked between the two sets of words on the two wrists. “You know,” he said in an almost off-hand manner. “Here I thought that soul marks were supposed to be the first set of words that a pair of soulmates said to one another. We’ve known each other for how long now before we found out we’re apparently soulmates?”

Keith narrowed his eyes as he noticed the way that Shiro’s shoulders seemed to tense a bit at the statement.  Off-hand comment his ass. “Yeah? Well, the flip side of that is that they’re the words that soulmates say to each other when they realize that they’re just right for one another.” Keith huffed out in annoyance and crossed his arms as he looked towards the opposite wall. “Which, maybe I don’t want to be soulmates with the guy who spoiled Harry Potter for me like that.”

“You’re not going to let this one go, are you?” There’s a loud sigh from Shiro’s direction as Keith continued to stare at the opposite wall. “Well fine then, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. How about I start by treating you to pancakes from that one place you like?”

Keith sniffed delicately. “Well, I suppose that’s an acceptable start.” He looked to Shiro for a long moment until the older guy started to get nervous.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Shiro started to turn to face away when he froze when Keith spoke up.

“You know what might get make me forgive you a little bit faster though? If we slept together from now on out.” A flush spread across Keith’s face as he realized what he had just said. He quickly began to backtrack. “I mean, we don’t have to spend every night together, I know that’s going to be tricky when we’re in the Garrison and all, but maybe a bit more often? Just a few weekends-“

“-yeah, I think I could do that as well.” Shiro smiled at Keith as the blush on the younger guy’s face only grew redder. “You’re right, we’ll have to figure out a schedule to things when we’re at the Garrison, but when we’re not at the Garrison? After the two of us graduate and we’re out there on our own? I’d be-“ Shiro gulped down the sudden tightness in his throat. “I’d be more than happy to share a room, well and a bed, with you.”

Keith’s glanced softened a bit as he looked at Shiro. “You’re such a sap, Shiro.”

Shiro just gave a bark of laugh in response. “Yeah, well it takes one to know one.”  He teased Keith about it when Keith insisted he wasn’t. The warm feeling in his chest never went away. It only grew fonder when Keith held onto his hand under the table when they were out getting pancakes.

(He hoped that he could hold onto that hand forever and never let go.)


End file.
